survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Annacaza/My Entertainment Blog
Disclaimer: The material posted in this blog is for my amusement only, read it at your own risk. Boredom(rant) page of some sort. Biased information. If you take this blog serisously, I will fight you. 2014 Olympics Women's Hockey Gold Medal Game (CAN vs USA) Thursday was the most useless day of classes I have ever had. The game started at 10:00am MST, but since my laptop battery is also the most useless thing I've ever had, I didn't stream it. Actually, my laptop battery is not the most useless thing I've ever had. The most useless thing was probably these two salt and pepper shakers that I got in grade six, intending them to be a birthday gift to one of my relatives. The shakers are two pigs, a male and a female, dressed in stereotypical farmer clothing. They have been sitting on my nightstand for five years now. First period Boring. You put to evenly matched teams out and what do you get? An evenly matched team, meaning one shot every two minutes, and no goals. Second period America scored in the last half of the period. Everyone died a little inside. Intermissions The fans who dress up should not buy tickets to go to Olympic events because of judgement and a severe hit to the ego. Third period America scores. Everyone who isn't watching the game hears it because of the “awww boo” chants coming from the rooms that were watching it. Dies a little once again. Canada scores with three minutes left. 2-1 America. Celebrate, the American goalie got too comfortable with her lead. Empty net for Canada, America shots it down the ice straight for the net. Everyone in Canada holds their breath. Hits the post, devastation. Less than a minute to go, amazing play and Canada ties it. Overtime Sure, the men and women in the Olympics are elite, but a 20 minute sudden-death OT period is just a little out of hand. Everyone is crowded in the foyer watching the TV we have set up. For some reason the popcorn machine comes out, and within minutes, the oil starts spilling out so we need to create a circle around the spill. Before puck drop, I almost pass out from nerve and need to have mediocre moral support by my boyfriend telling me that “It's going to be okay” and other preachy messages while I pay attention to the screen like a normal Canadian while trying to regain my full sight. When lunch ends, no one moves from their spot. Even if they did, pretty much every classroom was showing the game. I stayed in the foyer because I had no class. Lots of nerve racking play (and a rant that the Canadian girl should have gotten a breakaway), a Canadian puts it upstairs for the win. Canada explodes. I still haven't gained back my voice to the full yet because of how loud I cheered. UPDATE: I have my voice back and ready to cheer at 5am for the other gold medal game. -Went to my last class, read some sort of 18+ 1D vampire fanfiction that's actually good for the entire time, while listening to POTC At Worlds End soundtrack and laughing at the irony when the songs matched the feels. Curling Men's Gold Medal Game I didn't watch it all, instead I tuned in at End 8. Canada was winning against Great Britain, so everything was right with the world. By the time it got to last two rocks, Britain started to agonize over where they would put their rock, because they had tried to put up guard rock four times, and Canada always knocked them out. 8:34 Extreme double(triple) take-out for Canada 8:36 Canada win after eight ends, 9-3 Fans still shouldn't dress up for sporting events, wear a counterfeit jersey like normal people. Semifinal: CAN vs USA, Men's Hockey Couldn't stream the game, cried for fifteen minutes until I got text updates from one of my friends, all one of them. Honestly, one of the worst hockey Olympic games I've seen. 1-0 Canada was the final score, which is hardly a shutout, but better Price got it than Lu. My Bio lab was more interesting than the hockey game, and that's when you know something is wrong. Bobsleigh: 4 man Bobsleigh is one of my favourite Olympic events, not because it's exciting, but because it's hilarious to watch four people try to jump into a sled no wider than themselves. The Canadians started out sucking on the first run (bobsleigh does 4 runs), and in the end, Canada 3 was in the best position, which I found amusing because it was supposed to be Canada 1, but they kept hitting walls and screwing around on the track (and for some reason had the words “team, success, and love” in their sled). After one run, the Canadians were all in the top ten. The first two went down (Canada 1 and 2), and right after, Canada 3. They started out perfectly, not hitting the bad walls, but right as they were coming down into the final section of the course, their bottom gripper somehow flew off the track. The sled flipped as a result, and they slid on their sides all the way down. No one was hurt, thankfully, but it put them in last place. If it had happened to any other team I would have been laughing because I'm mean. Bronze Medal Game: FIN vs USA A one of my friends so delicately put it: “The players on the American team went out partying last night and now they're hung over because 'gold or nothing'.” Finland wins 5-0, priceless. Gold Medal Prep. Pretty much every bar in the city is going to be serving alcohol at 5am MST, because that's the time that the game starts at. I have my alarm set for 5am because I know that it'll take them at least ten minutes to get the ceremonies over and done with. The only flaw I see with my plan is that I have to work until 5pm the very same day, and it's going to be cold. Celsius: Clearing. High minus 19. Fahrenheit: Clearing. High minus 2. Men's Hockey: Gold Medal game Woke up at 5am, turned on the game, saw Don Cherry yelling at the camera. The game better be good. First period Scoring chances early for Canada. GOAL Canada! 1-0 lead Second Period Boring for the first 15 minutes GOAL Canada on a breakaway. About time Sid. Third period GOAL Canada, freakishly accurate shot Final Score: Canada 3, Sweden 0. And now, to sleep for a few minutes before work. Complaints about the City and Life The Groat Road Funeral In my city, there is a bendy road called Groat road, shown on the map below. It is close to downtown, and on a Saturday, is well-travelled. Usually, there are people speeding, going about 20 kilometres above the speed limit, or going 20 kilometres below the speed limit. Today, I was making my weekly drive out to the west end of the city to talk to some friends, when, at the start of the road (shown by the red circle), there were cars lined up, going at a whopping 30 kilometres below the speed limit. When I pulled around the lineup (once I got passed the double solid line, of course) I saw the funeral car. I laughed at the irony. Groat road is by no means a safe road, but it you drive it properly, you can get through it fine. The most danger you are in while driving is having someone in your blind spot going into a turn (by the way the paint that marks the lines has long worn off, but that's a different rant.) After getting by the parade of funeral cars, I drove without any problems to the west. The Obsession with Sand March 20th is the supposed first day of spring, but in Edmonton, it never works out that way. After a full week fo temperatures above 0C (or 32F for those of you who don't understand metric), everyone in the city was in a slightly good mood. I woke up today to the fantastic sight of heavy snow falling outside my window. I was crossing the road, and as I was standing on the sidewalk, a sand truck drove by, throwing sand all the way down the hill and road. There was no ice. Anywhere. No road has ice on it anymore after the week of fantastic temperatures. All that they needed to do was maybe blade a few of the roads so that the many new drivers in the city don't get white-knuckled over the steering wheel, but this is a lost cause on the city. One of the best things I've seen with a sand truck was a few years ago, when a sand truck went out, and was followed immedietly by three bladers. I had no words for that. Writers Block Rants February 24th Today was a pretty normal day. I woke up, felt sick, got to class, had a nervous breakdown because of an exam, watched mediocre presentations, sat outside my locker for 2 hours, did a chemistry lab, then went home. All througought the day, I was thinking about how my next chapter of Alpha was going to play out. Unable to find any plot holes in the rough outline I had made, I looked carefully and found about 20 plot holes. Not in any mood to correct them, I started out thinking about a fanfiction that have been abandoning for almost a month. Then my mind wandered to why I had so many tabs open when I was only using three of them. Unable to write anymore, I left the chapter alone. Here's the current version if anyone wants to read it: Alpha Things Luke and I argue about Fine Dining Call me crazy, but fine dining to me is not representative of "not ordering off of the value menu at McDonalds". Maybe it's just me having a higher taste, as he argues. It's even more embarassing whe your girlfriend has to pay for your food. Weather I work outside in the winter, as I am a ski instructor. He works inside at the rental shop. After a lesson, I always come in complaining, if it be about how cold it is, how hot it is, this one annoying kid in my class, etc. Often times, he says that I "have it easy" because he has to deal with people all day. I corrected this behaviour with a punch to his elbow. Hockey A big subject for me is hockey, and he is also a fan (most of our dates are us watching the game together). However, he knows that I love this one hockey player that about 1,000 girls in the city love as well. To prove a point, he'll often call out the mistakes that this one hockey player makes. Whenever he does, I correct his behavior with a punch to his elbow. Windows Since we live four houses down from each other, we often just show up at each others doorsteps. Since my house is getting renovated this summer, which includes replacing the windows, he wants to be the one to break the big one in my living room by throwing "snowballs" at it (what he calls snowballs are what most people call ice chunks). He tried once, never again because I chased him down the street and almost right into his house. City Centre Shopping City Centre is a downtown shopping district that is located right across the street from town hall. Trying to be a nice boyfriend, he invited me to go downtown with him so he could go pick up something from HMV, and said that we could browse once he's done. City Centre has two main species that make up the population: Angry Business people, and homeless people, therefore two young adults doesn't fit into the relationship. Not to mention that I'm not a shopping person, so why I even agreed to come with him was beyond me. Maths Luke is a year older than me, and has already completed the current maths course that I am in. Of course, he decides that he would rather watch me slowly kill myself than help me pass. Most of the time, whenever we argue about maths, it ends in me curled in a ball in the corner, crying. Music I'm a Green Day fan, punk (political) rock. Luke likes Mumford and Sons. This is a combination bound for disaster, and that's how it usually is. Rehab I'm currently undergoing muscle rehab and therapy for my knee after I found out that it was badly damaged to a point that even I thought was impossible. This means that I have rehab taking up lot of time in my life, and less time to tell Luke how beautiful he is and how nice he looks today, something that he sets aside time for in his packed days. Hockey Rants MIN vs EDM -Edmonton guy knocks out a Minnesota guy after a hit into the boards. HOCKEY FIGHT. Best opening for the Oilers this season. -Minnesota goal. Sorry Ben. -NO RYAN DON'T FIGHT YOU'RE TOO BEAUTIFUL TO FIGHT The ref's break it up, penalties to both MIN and EDM. -10 minutes in: That was rude, commentator guy -Minnesota goal -Minnesota goal -Minneota win. Nice job boys, ready to compete I see CGY vs EDM Battle of Alberta, more like Battle of the basement Western Conference: 15. Calgary 16. Edmonton -Calgary goal -EDMONTON GOAL -Falling asleep -Overtime -Calgary Goal OTT vs EDM -Ottawa Goal -EDMONTON GOAL -intermission -EDMONTON GOAL The thing is, the person who scored both the goals is going to be one that is traded tomorrow for trade deadline. -intermission -boring -EDMONTON GOAL on a really weak play, really was lucky -RYAN NO PENALTIES ALLOWED K -Edmonton win. NYI vs EDM -Justin takes a penalty. NO. -Islander goal, shorthanded. Sigh. -Islander goal -intermission -nothing happens -intermission -EDMONTON GOAL (tied a record for most PPG for Smytty, beat Gretzky's record with Gretzky in the building) -EDMONTON GOAL. (THE DANISH GUY YAY) #TheProfessor -Overtime happens -NUUUGE you missed you scrub -EDMONTON WIN in overtime LAK vs EDM I don't even remember this game, all i know was that the final score was 4-2. LA won, obviously. EDM vs MIN -Missed the first period, but Minny went up 3-1 in the first -boring second period -2 goals by the boys in the third to tie it up and bring it to overtime I'm not good with overtime, specifically shootouts. They're incredibly nerveracking for me and most often end in me turning to my boyfriend for mediocre moral support. One period of sudden death overtime, no goals, goes to a shootout. (shootouts work as a best of three system, but once it gets passed that,, it goes into sudden death) -First round: both teams score -Second round: both teams score -Third round: both teams miss because both players think that you can beat a goalie by sliding the puck at his pads -Fourth round: Minny player missed after he couldn't make a play, Taylor Hall (the face of the Oilers franchise) takes the ice and somehow squeezes the puck past the goalie to win. It takes me about ten minutes to fully calm down from a shootout, and little has changed for two years. More Hockey-related things Trade Deadline So for those who don't watch NHL hockey, trade deadline is exactly what it sounds like. There were two people that everyone in the city new would go, and during the last game, they had signs saying "Thank You" No one was sad that these players were traded, in fact, my friend and I celebrated. 2014 trade dealine was very boring. The best thing was that one of the players that was traded had the same last name as one of my boys, Schultz (not related). So now, Justin's jersy only has his last name on it instead of "J.Schultz" Stanley Cup Playoffs 16 teams make up the playoff bracket, and the Oilers were not one of them, but that was no surprise. After all, they haven't made the playoffs since 05-06, when the team that existed then was a mere shadow the the team of the 80's (a beautiful team, probably the best one ever assembled in history) Teams that made the playoffs in 2014 (in order of highest points): *Boston Bruins (BOS) *Anaheim Ducks (ANA) *Colorado Avalanche (COL) *St. Louis Blues (STL) *San Jose Sharks (SJS) *Pittsburgh Penguins (PIT) *Chicago Blackhawks (defending champs) (CHI) *Tampa Bay lightning (TBL) *Montreal Canadiens (only Canadian team to make the playoffs) (MTL) *LA Kings (LAK) *Minnesota Wild (MIN) *NY Rangers (NYR) *Philadelphia Flyers (PHI) *Columbus Blue Jackets (CBJ) *Detroit Red Wings (DET) *Dallas Stars (DAL) Teams that missed the playoffs in 2014 (in order of highest points) *Washington Capitals *Phoenix Coyotes *Nashville Predators *New Jersey Devils *Ottawa Senators (Canadian) *Winnipeg Jets (Canadian) *Toronto Maple Leafs (Canadian) *Carolina Hurricanes *Vancouver Canucks (Canadian) *NY Islanders *Calgary Flames (Canadian) *Edmonton Oilers (Canadian) *Florida Panthers *Bufallo Sabres First round bracket (including teams I cheered for (^), teams who were eliminated, and those who moved on) West: *'LA' vs SJS *'CHI^' vs STL *COL^ vs MIN *'ANA^' vs DAL East: *'PIT^' vs CBJ *'MTL^' vs TBL *DET vs BOS^ *PHI vs NYR Second Round Bracket: (including teams I cheered for (^), teams who were eliminated, and those who moved on) West: *'CHI^' vs MIN *ANA^ vs''' LAK''' East: *'MTL' vs BOS^ *PIT^ vs NYR Teams in order of me liking them: 1. Pittsburgh 2. Boston 3. Chicago 4. Anaheim 5. Montreal 6. Colorado 7. Dallas 8. Detroit 9. Philadelphia 10. San Jose 11. Minnesota 12. Tampa Bay 13. St. Louis 14. NY 15. LA 16. Columbus Top Five that have been eliminated 1. Pittsburgh 2. Boston 3. Chicago 4. Anaheim 5. Montreal Therefore, I have nothing to live for unless Chicago successfully defends the cup. Sadly, this doesn't look to be happening as they are currently in elimination and need to win three straight games to advance. Game Five: NYR vs MTL I'm not a huge fan of these teams to here's a picture of me in a ridiculously-oversized retro early-90's Penguins jersey I found while cleaning out my closet (yes, that is actually me). I had no one to cheer for in the game and the Pens jersey is the only one I like because my other one is an Oilers jersey that needs to stay hidden until middle of September when the pre-season starts again. Take that society. Movies this heading contains spoilers and i'm not sorry World War Z World War Z was recently added to Netflix and without any hockey on I am at a loss of what to do. Deciding that Netflix is cheap and I'm really not paying much for it at all in the first place, I sent aside two hours of my life to watch. I'm so glad I didn't watch it in theatres. First of all, actors. Brad Pitt (who I'll refer to as "Bad Luck Brad") is not by any means my favourite actor. It was one of the hardest barriers for me to overcome because I don't like watching movies in which actors I don't like make an appearence, much less have the lead role. Second, categories. There needs to be a new one called "Frustrating Non-Thriller" that this movie would fit into perfectly. The only "scary" parts were really shown during the movie trailer. The only thing that scared me was when a zombie came really fast right underneatht the camera, causing Luke to laugh and me to punch him. It's frustrating in the fact that one out of the two girls screams non-stop for the first ten minutes, screams while sitting in a cart in a supermarket while her mother is being mugged/something else that I wasn't really sure of because it wasn't an R-rated movie. The mother, the wife of Bad Luck Brad, also had a cell phone that looked like the Brick. The family lived on a military boat after they escape Philly, while Bad Luck Brad goes to figure out what has happened. While him and his team are in Korea, she calls him when they are trying to stay quiet, resulting in the death of his team and three zombies piling into the jet that they were on (who later fell out because the back hatch was still open). She then calls him about eight other times throughout the movie, for an average of one call every thirteen minutes. So by now I am about an hour into this movie and I have said "You idiots"(only stronger) about twenty-four times. Bad Luck Brad seems to be the signal for zombies to attack. When they're in Israel, who has survived longer than America, Bad Luck Brad arrives and the zombies begin piling over the walls. Also, on the plane that he files out on, there is somehow a zombie in there so he logically blows a hole in the side of the plane, then he and his army friend he rescued in Israel by cutting her hand off, are the only survivors. The movie has the worst ending. The family is kicked off of the ship and sent to Canada, because no one, in any movie, ever screws around with Canada and I have no idea why. I mean, if World War Z was to actually happen, Canada would be one of the first to fall because we'd try to keep the peace, and (spoiler alert if you're a walking dead fan) end up like that physco girl in the Walking Dead that Carol had to shoot in the back of the head. All in all, it was a movie that for some reason my friends think is good but I think is terrible. Misc A Motivator So, even though this doesn't really fit as one of my rants, it's still pretty fantastic. My favourite golfer is pictured below. I really have nothing to say about this but it's supposed to be some sort of motivator. The timing for this is off, as the picture was taken about a year and a half ago, when this guy was still good (I still love him though). Last year, he sucked. Now he's playing better. So, with all the being said, last year, this would have been the most contradictory picture in the entire store. The words at the bottom say the following (imagine an Irish voice saying this because he is Irish): "You see guys coming down the stretch with a four or five shot lead and you think it's easy. But it's not." -Rory McIlroy This is now hanging on my wall as some sort of test to see if it motivates me. If not, I'm taking it back to the store and requesting a new one because this one obviously didn't work. Spring Break Monday 7:00am: Woke up to the sound of my parents leaving the house stomping arond like the herd of elephants they are. tried to fall asleep. Failed. Decided to get up. 7:15: Blamed my sister for being lazy enough to check if she didn't have bus tickets to go to work that day. She's using my bus pass so I'm not hopeful that it will return to me. This also means that she has gone through my wallet and i'm terrified that she saw my drivers license picture, which I hide from everyone. 7:34am: Went to go make my morning coffee but took three trues to get the hot water going on my water dispenser. 7:44am: Made coffee 7:45am: Lurked on the wiki and found nothing that I couldn't do ten minnutes from now when my coffee cools down enough. 7:47am: Already at a lack of things to do, browsed the wall of the fan group for Survival 101. I silently dislike pretty much everyone in that group because the try too hard to act like a seven year old and be funny, which ends up with me staring at the post wondering what the world has come to. 8:00am: Started writing the newest chapter of my novel, Fear and Lust. 9:00am: Made breakfast and finished writing the chapter, which I found to be really fun to write. 10:15am: Started to do some editing work 11:35am: Stopped editing, watched some speedpaints on youtube 11:39am: Googled prices of art tablets. 11:41am: Calculated prices with tax. Collected 70$. Went looking for 15$. Realized that I got paid today. 11:59am: Played Into The Frost because it was updated. Category:Blog posts